Valki returns to Asgard
by Mitsu Bakugou
Summary: Thor, Valki and Loki returns to Asgard. Loki is put on trail and Odin tell him that he will never see his mother and Valki again. Then he is thrown in the dungeon, but an old enemy has returned long thought died. Thor need his brothers help to stop them. All rights goes to Marvel. I own Valk. Please read and review. I am rewriting this story. Using lines from Thor the dark world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Valki is 8

They arrived back to Asgard and Loki was surrounded by the guards and he was bound in chains.

"Uncle Loki! Valki cried and she ran to him. She through her arms around him and she began crying into his chest.

"Shh, there, there Val, don't cry sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright." Loki said.

"I just got you back now I am going to lose you again." Valki said through her tears/

"Prince Thor, we have to take the prisoner to the All-father." A guard said.

"Alright Ander. Valki, sweetie, you have to let go of your uncle go." Thor said.

"Why daddy?" Valki asked confused.

"The guards have to take your uncle to your grandfather." Thor said and he takes his daughter in his arms.

"No, daddy you can't let the guards take Uncle Loki to grandfather." Valki cried.

"Why not baby girl?" Thor asked confused.

"Because grandfather is going to kill Uncle Loki. I already lost my mother I can't use my uncle too." Valki said.

"Valki, you listen to me young lady. Your grandfather isn't going to kill your uncle." Thor said.

"Really daddy?" Valki asked with the innocence of a child.

"Of course baby." Thor said.

"I will see you later Val." Loki said with a smile and then he was led away.

"Okay Uncle Loki." Valki said worried.

"Now lets go and get you something to eat." Thor said.

"Okay daddy." Valki said then father and daughter went to a tavern to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki is led into the throne room and he is brought to stand in front of Odin's throne.

"Loki." Frigga said and she went over to her son.

"Hello Mother, have I made you proud?" Loki said with a grin.

"Please don't make this worse for Valki's sake." Frigga begged.

"Defined worse." Loki said.

"I will speak to the prisoner alone." Odin said.

"Be brave my son." Frigga said and she gave Loki a hug before she leaves the throne room.

"No, matter where you go people always seem to die." Odin said.

"I went down to rule Midgard as a god. Just like you. Loki said.

"We are not gods. We are born. We live and we die." Odin said.

"Give or take five thousand years." Loki said rolling his green eyes.

"All this because Loki wanted a throne." Odin said.

"It's my birthright." Loki demanded.

"Your birthright was to die!" Odin yelled.

"As a child casted out onto a frozen rock. If I hadn't took you in you wouldn't be here now to hate me." Odin added.

"If I am for the ax then for mercy sake just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks. I don't love them." Loki said.

"Frigga and Valki are the reason you are still alive, but this is the last time you will see her or Valki. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons. Guards take him away." Odin ordered. The guards took Loki away and they took him to the dungeons and locked him in a cell. After lunch Thor and Valki returned to the palace, "Dad, I am going to see if Uncle Loki is in his chambers?" She asked.

"Alright sweetie, have fun." Thor said.

"Thanks daddy, I will." Valki said and she ran off. She reaches her uncle's chambers, but the door was closed and locked.

"Uncle Loki." Loki said and she began knocking, but there was no answer. Then she walked away sad and went to join her father, but she wasn't going to talk about her uncle for she knew that he was gone forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ages:

Thor is 34

Loki is 32

Valki is 11

Three years have passed and Thor finally arrives back on Asgard and goes looking for his daughter. He walks over to a guard.

"I am looking for my daughter. Have you seen here?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Prince Thor, your daughter is with you mother in her chambers." The guard said.

"Thank you." Thor said and he walk to his mother's chambers and he sees his mother are talking to Loki.

"You still see good in him don't you?" Thor asked.

"Welcome home son." Frigga said turning to face Thor and the image of Loki disappears.

"Why indulge in the gifts the visits?" Thor asked.

I think if you ask his guards they will tell you I was never there." Frigga said talking Thor's arm.

"Mother, Loki is not the boy you once knew." Thor said.

"Nor are you I loved you no less when your father banished you to earth." Frigga said as they walk together.

"Do you ever regret sharing your magic with him?" Thor asked.

"No, you and your father cast large shadows. I'd hoped by sharing my gifts with Loki that he could find some sun for himself." Frigga said.

"I admire your optimism your compassion. I wish I could still share it." Thor said and as they reach the balcony.

Now am I to take it by your presents that the nine realm still stand?" Frigga asked.

"Yes they do. I came to give father the good news." Thor said.

"And you thought to find him here. You will find where he's most at ease." Frigga said.

"Thank you mother." Thor said.

"Oh mother, is Valki here with you?" He asked.

"A guard told me that she is with you." He added.

"She is with her grandfather." Frigga said. Thor kisses his mother's cheek and he left her chambers and he goes to the training field.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He sees his daughter training with lady Sif so Thor walks over to his father.

"Father, the nine realms are safe." Thor said.

"That is wonderful news my boy." Odin said. Suddenly Valki sees her father is back and he is talking to her grandfather and she runs towards.

"Welcome back father." Valki said and she hugs him.

"Where is my little girl? And who is this beautiful young lady in front of me." Thor said teasingly.

"Daddy it's me." Valki said.

"Hello Valki." Thor said as he hugs his daughter.

"How are you doing baby and were you a good girl for your grandparents?" Thor asked.

"I am good father." Valki said.

"Yes, father." She added.

"That's my good girl." Thor said.

"Father, can I go and visit Heimdall?" Valki asked.

"That is fine Valki. Have fun sweetie." Thor said.

"Thank you, Father and I will." Valki said and she left to go to the royal stables to get her horse Kya.

Then she decides instead of going to see Heimdall. She will go and see her uncle. Valki sneaks into the palace and she goes down to the dungeons, but when she sees a guard or a servant she hides. Finally she reaches the dungeons and she walks towards her uncle's cell.

"Uncle?" Valki said. Loki looks up from his book and he sees his niece stand in front of his cell.

"Val...Valki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had to see you Uncle and ask you why did you attack Midgard and who was that purple man?" Valki asked.

"It's complicated. Something you're too young to understand the real reason why I did it." Loki said.

"Fine Uncle, then don't tell me. I will go to Midgard and I will fine Jane Foster and I will ask her." Valki said and she storms off.

"Val, come back!" Loki calls after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Valki goes back to the royal stables and she mounts Kya, then she rides her dapple grey mare to Heimdall's Observatory Then she dismounts Kya and goes inside.

"Hi Heimdall." Valki said.

"Greetings Valki, daughter of Thor." Heimdall said.

"Heimdall, can you send me to the mortal Jane Foster?" Valki asked.

"Does your father know you are here and where you want to go?" Heimdall asked.

"My father knows I am here and he told me to go and have fun with his friend Jane Foster." Valki lied

"Alright princess." Heimdall said and he started up the Bifrost. Valki is pulled through the Bifrost and she landed on Midgard. She looks all over for her father's friend. Finally Valki found Jane in an old old abandoned factory.

"Jane Foster!" She calls out. Jane turns around to see Thor's daughter standing in front of her.

"Valki, how are you and his your father with you?" Jane asked as she hugs the younger girl.

"I am okay, but my father is still on Asgard." Valki said and she hugs her father's friend back.

"How is your father?" Jane asked as she and Valki explored to factory together.

"I guess my father is good. I haven't seen him since I was eight years old. He just returned home today." Valki said.

"Jane, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Of course you Valki." Jane said.

"Why did my uncle attack Midgard?" Valki asked.

"I am not sure Valki." Jane said and they walked into a room, but the room turned into a dark cold cave with a stone casket in the middle of cave.

Valki and Jane saw a big stone chest in an empty chamber. She walks over to the chest and she tries to open the chest, but she couldn't.

"Jane, can you help me open the chest?" Valki asked. She helps her young friend open the chest and Valki puts her hand into the chest she felt something enter her body. They were both transported back to abandon building, but Valki was knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Valki, wake up." Jane said and she began to gently shake Thor's daughter. Her blue-grey began to flutter open.

"Oh, thank goodness." She said and then she helped her to her feet and then they walked outside to see Darcy looking around and police cars were there too.

"Darcy, please don't tell me you called the police." Jane said.

"What was I suppose to do I was freaking out you were gone for nearly five hours. Oh, hi Valki." Darcy said and then she did a double take.

"What the hell?! How did Thor's kid get here." Darcy said.

"We can talk about that later." Jane said and then it began raining, but they weren't getting wet. The three of them looked around and they all see someone they knew. Jane goes over to Thor and Valki follows her, but one of the police officers grabs her arm and a strange red power shot through her body which wreak everything around them. When Thor see this he and Jane run over to her.

"Valki, my child, are you alright?" He asked as he helps her up.

"I think so father." Valki said weakly.

"Put your hands on top of your head." One of the police officers said.

Can you see my daughter is not well." Thor said.

"Sir, step back. She is dangerous." The officer said.

"So am I." Thor said darkly and he hands his daughter to Jane and then he wrap his other arm around Jane.

Then he looks at the sky, "Heimdall portal." Thor said and then they were pulled to back to Asgard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived in Heimdall's Observatory and Jane began looking around.

"We have to do that again." She said.

"Welcome to Asgard Jane Foster." Heimdall said.

"Hi." Jane said.

"Father, are you mad at me?" Valki asked.

"No, sweetie, I am not mad. I am just glad you are safe." Thor said.

Now let's get you to the healing room so Eir and her healers can help you." Thor added.

"Okay father." Valki said and she tries to follow her father and Jane to the healing room. While walking she trips and she was about to hit the floor hard, but she was caught by her father. Thor picks up his daughter and he carries her the rest of the way to the healing room.

They finally reach the healing room, "Eir, come quickly my daughter need you!" Thor called.

"Lay your daughter on the table." Eir said. He did as he was told and the head healer began to use the soul forge to examine the princess.

"Eir, what's wrong with my daughter?" Thor asked.

"I don't know, but she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her. Eir said sadly.

"Is there any way to help Valki?" Thor asked, but Eir just shook her head and she walks away.

"Father, I'm scared. I don't wanna die." Valki said and she began crying.

"I know baby, I am too." Thor said and he hold his little girl close.

"Father, can we go and see Uncle Loki please." Valki asked.

"Of course sweetheart. Thor said and he picks up his daughter and he carries her to the dungeons with Jane following them.

"Thor where are we going?" Jane asked.

"I am taking my daughter to see my brother." Thor said and then they passed by the Queen of Asgard.

"Thor, my son, is Valki alright?" Frigga asked.

"I am not sure mother." Thor said.

"Have you taken her to the healing room?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mother, but they couldn't help her." Thor said.

"And who is this beautiful young lady with you?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, this is my friend Jane Foster." Thor said.

"Jane, this is my mother Queen Frigga." He said.

"It is nice to meet you finally my dear. I knew that my son met someone when he went to Earth." Frigga said.

"You told your mother about me?" Jane asked.

"Of course Jane. Mother, I need you to keep Jane company while I take Valki to see her Uncle." Thor said.

"Alright Thor, come with me my dear." Frigga said and she along with Jane walked to the garden. While He and Valki continue going down to the dungeons they enter the dungeons and Thor walks over to Loki's cell.

Thor, what are you doing here? Are you here to laugh or make fun of me?" Loki asked.

"Loki, enough I am not here for you." Thor said.

"Then why are you here Thor?!" Loki snapped.

"Uncle Loki." Valki said weakly. Loki sees his niece is laying in her father's arms and he sees that something is wrong.

"Val, tell me what has happened to you sweetie?" Loki asked.

"Loki, there is an energy surging within her body and Eir says that Valki won't survive." Thor said.

"Thor, please let me check her? Please open my cell." Loki begged. Thor was unsure, but Valki looks at her father.

"Father, please let uncle Loki help." She begs.

"Alright sweetheart." Thor said then he opens the cell and he and Valki enters Loki's cell.

"Brother, lay Valki down on my bed." Loki said. Thor lays his daughter on his brother's bed and steps aside.

Loki walks over and he looks at his niece's arm and he sees that there is something red inside Valki's arm.

"Brother, what do you see?" Thor asked. Loki didn't say anything, but he went over to his book and he began looking through them until he found what he was looking for.

"Thor, do you remember the story of the dark elves that mother told us when we were growing up?" Loki asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Thor asked.

"The power that is inside Valki is the aether." Loki said.

"Father, Uncle Loki, please get it out of me. Please." Valki begs. Suddenly alarms began sounding.

"What's going on father?" She asked.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be alright once I get you to your grandmother and then I will find out what is going on." Thor said and he takes his daughter to his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thor and Valki walked back to the palace and they saw the guards per-pairing for battle.

"Ander, what has happened?" Thor asked.

"Well Prince Thor, Asgard is under attack by the long thought dead dark elves." Ander said. Hearing this Valki began trembling in fear and she held on to her father.

"Father, I'm scared." She said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will protect you." Thor said.

"Ander, have you seen my mother?" He asked.

"Yes, my prince, your mother and the mortal are right down there talking to the All-father." Ander said.

"Let's go my daughter." Thor said then they when down the hall to find the Queen and Jane.

"Grandmother, Grandfather!" Valki calls out as she ran to her grandparents.

"Frigga, take our to your chambers and don't come out until I or Thor comes and gets you." Odin said.

"Of course my husband, but keep yourself safe." Frigga said.

"After all these years you still worry about me?" Odin asked.

"Well some has to. Now come Valki and you as well Jane." Frigga said. Valki ran to her father and she through her arms around her arms around him.

"Father, please don't leave me. Please stay with me." She begs as tears began well up in her blue-grey eyes.

"Don't worry my daughter, I will come back to you." Thor said as he hugs his little girl and he wipes away a few tears that had streamed down her cheeks.

"Now go with Jane and your grandmother. Be a good girl for them." He said.

"Yes, Father." Valki said and she left with her grandmother and Jane.

"Jane, Valki, I will need you to do everything I say." Frigga said.

"Yes, ma'am." Jane said.

"Yes, grandmother." Valki said and they reached the Queen chambers.

"Valk, I want you to hid in the other room and don't come out until I come and get you. Do you understand?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, grandmother." Valki said.

"And Jane I want you to stay with granddaughter." Frigga said.

"Of course I will Jane said.

"Thank you, but before you go I need to case a spell to make a copy of my granddaughter." Frigga said.

"Valki, sweetheart, stand still so I and create the copy of you." She said.

"Okay grandmother." Valki said and she stood still. Frigga uses her magic to create a copy of Valki and once the copy was finished she told Jane to Valki and hide.

"Come Valki, we have to go." Jane said.

"But why do we have to hide. I don't understand?" Valki asked.

"Your grandmother is trying to keep you safe. Now let's go." Jane said and she took Valki to the other room. When they enter the other room Valki and Jane heard Frigga talking to someone and here is what they heard.

"Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this." Frigga said.

"I have survived worse woman." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Frigga asked.

"I am Malekith and I will have what is mine." He said. The began walking towards the copy of Valki, but Frigga slashes his face with her sword and then they began to fight. She had won the fight, but Malekith wasn't alone a strange looking creature grabs Frigga.

"You have taken something child. Give it back." Malekith said.

"Grandmother!" Valki cried and she tried to move away.

"Stay away from my granddaughter." Frigga shouted. Malekith ignores her and he touches the young Asgardian girl's arm, but she disappears.

"Witch!" He screams.

"Where is the Aether?" Malekith asked.

"I will never tell you." Frigga said.

"I believe you." He said and then Algrim stabs her.

"No!" Thor yells as he ran into his mother's chambers and he sent a blast of lighting at Malekith's face and he and Algrim escaped. Odin come in as Valki and Jane come out. Upon seeing her grandmother's body Valki began scream and crying. Thor goes over to his daughter and he holds her close and he began comforting his little girl and he also shields her from seeing her grandmother lifeless body even more than she had already had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I am so very sorry father. It's all my fault." Valki said through her tears as she cries into his chest.

"Excuse me father, Jane, I need to have a word with my daughter. Come Valki." Thor sid and he took her by the hand and he led her out of her grandmother's chambers and towards her chambers.

"Thor, stop! Jane yelled. He and Valki stop and they turn around to see Jane standing in front of them.

"Jane I need to talk to my daughter in private." Thor said.

"Just tell me you aren't going to yell or punish her?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry Jane, I am just going to talk to her." Thor said.

"Alright Thor, I trust you." Jane said. Finally they reached Valki's chambers and Thor opens the door and they walk inside and he closes the door behind them. Then he sits down on his daughter's bed, "Come here Valki." Thor said as he pats his legs. She ran to her father and she through her arms around him and she continues on crying into his chest.

"Shh, there, there Valki, everything is going to be alright baby." Thor said and he picks her up and sets her on his lap.

"No, it's not alright father, If it wasn't for me grandmother would still be alive." Valki said.

"Valki Thorsdottir, you look at me young lady. It's not your fault and I want you to stop blaming yourself." Thor said as he mad his daughter look at him.

"Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Valki said.

"Father, can I ask you a question about Uncle Loki?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie, what is your question?" Thor asked.

"Father, why is Uncle Loki in the dungeon? I know he attacked Midgard, but why did he do it?" Valki asked.

"Well Valki, your uncle wanted to be king so he tried to take the world I love as recompense for his imagined slights." Thor said.

"That's not nice." Valki said then she remembered at her Uncle doesn't doesn't know that his mother was dead.

"Father, we have to tell Uncle Loki about grandmother." She said.

"Don't worry my daughter, one of the guards will tell him." Thor said and then there was a knock at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thor gets up and he opens the door and he sees it was Ander and two other guards.

"What is it Ander?" Thor asked.

"Your father wants to see you." Ander said.

"Alright Ander. Come Valki." Thor said.

I am sorry Prince Thor, but the princess is to stay here under guard." Ander said.

"Under who authority?" Thor asked.

"The All-father's authority prince Thor." Ander said.

"Father, why is grandfather doing this?" Valki asked.

"I don't know my daughter, but I will ask him when I see him." Thor said.

"Okay, but I want to come with you." Valki said.

"Valki, I want you to say here with Ander until I come back." Thor said.

"Yes, father. Valki said, but Thor also noticed that his daughter still looks scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, Ander and the other guards will protect you until I return." Thor said.

"Okay father, I love you." Valki said and she hugs him.

"I love you too baby." Thor said then he hugs and kisses his daughter's forehead after that he left her chambers. He found his father in the throne room and he walks over to him.

"Father, why have you confined my daughter to her chambers?" Thor asked.

"Well have the aether and Malekith will come to us. We will be ready for him" Odin said.

"You are using my daughter as bait?" Thor asked.

"When they return we will destroy them." Odin said.

"Or you will destroy us." Thor said.

"You overestimate the power of these creatures." Odin said.

"No, I value our peoples lives. I'll take Valki to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the aether from Valki it will be exposed vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him." Thor said.

"If you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies." Odin said.

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it." Thor said.

"If and when he comes, his men will fall by ten thousand Asgardian blades." Odin said.

"And how many of our men will fall on theirs?" Thor asked.

"As many as are needed! We will fight! Until the last Asgardian breath, the last drop of Asgardian blood. Odin shouted.

"And how are you different from Malekith?" Thor asked.

"The difference, my son, is that I will win." Odin said and he walks away.

"I have to get my daughter off of Asgard." Thor thought then he too left the throne room to find Jane and his other friends as well as Heimdall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thor walks into the tavern and he sees Heimdall sitting at a table having a drink. He walks over to the table and he joins him.

"Heimdall, why are you not at the Bifrost?" Thor asked.

"Your father has closed the Bifrost and I am sorry about your mother." Heimdall said.

"Thank you, Heimdall tonight is my mother's funeral will you be there?" Thor asked.

"You're welcome Thor, but I will return to the Bifrost." Heimdall said.

Alright, but after the funeral I am taking my daughter away from Asgard because my father has changed if you see Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun tell them I wish to speak to them." Thor said.

"I will." Heimdall said.

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor said and he left the tavern. He walks into the palace and he saw the servants getting ready for the Queen's funeral.

"Thor, there you are. Where have you been?" Jane asked.

"I was talking to my father and then I had to speak to Heimdall, but I am back." Thor said.

"I am glad you are back. I tried to go and see Valki, but the guards wouldn't let me in to see her." Jane said.

"Well I am back so let's go and see my daughter." Thor said. They walk to Valki's chambers hand in hand.

"I am here to see my daughter and she also needs to get ready to go to her grandmother's funeral." Thor said. The guards open the door and Thor along with Jane walk in.

"Father." Valki said then she ran to him and she throw her arms around him. Thor picks up his daughter and he spins her around.

Valki began laughing and Thor was laughing too. Then he stops and he set her on her feet.

"How are you feel my child?" Thor asked.

"I'm okay father." Valki said.

"I will take my leave." Ander said and he bowed and then he left to join the two guards who are standing outside.

"Valki, look who has come to see you." Thor said.

"Jane." Valki said happily.

"Would you like some help picking out a dress?" Jane asked

Yes, my grandmother use to help me pick out my dress, but she is gone now and it's all fault." Valki said she began crying.

"Valki, what did I tell you about saying that it's your fault?" Thor asked.

"You told me that it's not my fault and I need to stop blaming myself." Valki said as tears continue to stream down her cheeks.

"That's right baby." Thor said and he holds his little girl close then he began to wipe her tears away. Once Valki had finish crying she and Jane go into her closet to pick to pick out a dress.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Valki, what about this dress?" Jane asked holding up a light blue dress with a red ribbon and green trim around the sleeves and also around the bottom of the dress.

"I like it." Valki said.

"Alright lets get you changed into your dress." Jane said. She helps Valki change into the dress and then they both walk back into her chambers.

"Father, what do you think of my dress?" Valki asked.

"I like it Valki, you look very beautiful sweetheart." Thor said.

"Thank you, father." Valki said.

"Are you ready to go baby?" Thor asked.

"Yes, sir." Valki said.

"Valki, would you like me to brush your hair before we leave?" Jane asked.

"Yes, please." Valki said and she sat down at her vanity table while Jane began to brush her blond hair. Once she was finished brushing Valki's hair then the group go outside and they walk towards the river which is close to the palace Valki sees her grandmother is laying in the boat. She takes her place next to her father and Jane.

Thor noticed that his daughter is close to tears so he wraps an arm around her holding his little girl close. All of Asgard was there to say farewell to their Queen then the guards push the boat into the water.

Frigga's boat reaches the waterfall before she goes over Odin bangs Gungnir on the ground and the boat stops. Then her body along with the boat turn into a silver shower of stars which head towards the night sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After the funeral Thor looks at his daughter, "Valki, sweetie, I need you to go with Jane. While I speak to Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun about something." He said.

"Yes, father." Valki said.

"That's my good girl." Thor said the he walks over to where his friends are.

"Valki, are you alright?" Jane asked.

"Not really Jane." Valki said. Jane wraps her arms around Valki and they walked back into the palace.

Back in the dungeon Loki is sitting in a chair reading a book then a guard came up to his cell. He looks at the guard, "What is it?" Loki asked putting down his book.

"I am here to tell you that your mother was kissed during the attack by the dark elves." The guard said. Loki was shocked, but he had to stay calm until the guard leaves and once he is alone he can let his emotions show.

"What about my niece? Is she alright?" He asked.

"I don't know." The guard said. Loki nods his and the guards leaves. Once the guard was gone he stood up and began to destroy every in his cell except his bed. Once his cell was completely destroyed. Loki fell against a wall and he lets out a heartbroken scream full of pain and sorrow.

"Mother, I am so very sorry. Oh, how I wish I could take back what I said to you and ask for forgiveness, but it's to late." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Thor and his friends go to the tavern so they could speak and maybe get something to drink.

"Thor, I am so sorry about your mother." Sif said and the others nodded.

"Thank you, my friends, but I need your help." Thor said.

"How can we help you Thor?" Sif asked.

"I need to to get my daughter off Asgard." Thor said.

"How are you going to do that Thor? Your father has closed the Bifrost." Volstagg said.

"I will need my brother. He know how to get off Asgard without using Bifrost." Thor said.

"Thor, he can't be trusted." Volstagg said.

"Loki will do anything to keep Valki safe and he wouldn't never do anything that would make her trust him." Thor said.

"Alright Thor, we will help you." Volstagg said.

"Thank you, my friend." Thor said again and then they began planing to get Thor and Valki along with the mortal off Asgard. Three hours later left the tavern and he make his way to the dungeons.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" Loki asked then he remember Valki.

"Where is Valki? Is she alright?" He asked.

"Loki, enough no more illusions." Thor said. He stops the illusion and Thor sees his brother sitting on the floor surround by his destroyed books and furniture.

"Did she suffer and where is my niece?" Loki asked.

"I didn't come to share in our grief and Valki is fine." Thor said.

"Then why are you here Thor?" Loki asked.

"Help me get off Asgard and you can take your revenge on the monster that killed mother. After that you can leave this cell." Thor said.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Loki said.

"No, but Valki needs your help." Thor said.

"I will help you Thor." Loki said.

"Now get me out of here." He demanded. Thor pushes a button and the cell door opens then he walks in and he goes over to Loki. He grabs his brother's neck.

"If you betray me or put my daughter in danger I will kill you." Thor said.

"I would never put Valki in danger." Loki said.

"You better not." Thor said and he lets go of his brother's neck.

"When do we start?" Loki asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thor and Loki both walk down hall side by side.

"You have changed brother, wouldn't you rather punch your way out?" Loki said.

"Keep speaking and I just might." Thor said.

"Oh brother, you look ravishing." Loki said as he turn Thor into Sif.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." He said.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." Loki said and he turns into Captain America.

"Oh, this is much better. Costume's a bit much... so tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth,honor, patriotism? God bless America..." He said, then Thor put his hand over his brother's mouth then he removed it.

"What?" Loki asked then they see two guard walking by.

"I need a weapon my dagger something." He said. Thor hands his brother, but it turns into a pair of handcuffs. Loki held up his hands and he looked up annoyed.

"What I thought you liked tricks." Thor said and he began laughing.

Loki just rolled his green eyes at Thor and then the two brothers went to find Valki so they could leave Asgard. They entered a hall and Loki sees Valki standing next to Sif and a mortal woman.

"You." Jane said.

"I am Loki, you might have heard of me." He said. Then she slaps him hard across his cheek, "That was for New York." Jane said.

"I like her." Loki said with a smile.

"Uncle Loki, I don't feel so good." Valki said and she began trembling.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright I promise." Loki said. He wishes that he could hold her close, but these stupid handcuffs wouldn't let him. Thor also noticed that his daughter was trembling so he goes over to her and he wraps his strong arms around her holding his little girl close. Then they all saw a group of guards coming towards them.

"Go I will hold them off." Sif said drawing her sword.

"Thank you, Sif." Thor said he along with Valki and Jane left. Loki was about to follow, but Sif put the blade of her sword to his neck.

"Betray him or hurt Valki and I will kill you." Sif said.

"It's good to see you to see you too Sif." Loki said with a laugh. Then she lets him go and he went after the other.

They reached the throne room and then they all see Volstagg standing in middle of the room. Then they all see that Malekith's ship is still here. Suddenly they hear the guard coming.

"Thor, hurry get your daughter on the ship. I will hold off the guards as long as I can." Volstagg said.

"Thank you, my friend." Thor said and they all went to the ship except Loki for he was stopped by Volstagg said.

"If you even think about betraying him or hurting the little princess." He said.

"You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line." Loki said and he pushes pass Volstagg so he could join the other on the ship. Valki went to stand in the corner away from everyone for she wanted to be alone. Thor began pushing the buttons, but the ship wouldn't turn on.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing? Loki asked.

"I said how hard could it be." Thor said as he continues to push buttons.

"Don't hit it just push it gently." Loki said.

"I am pushing it gently. It's just not working!" Thor snapped and he began banging his hands on the controls. Finally the ship turns on and it began moving smashing into columns.

"I think you missed a column." Loki said.

"Shut up." Thor said.

"Why don't you let me take over I am clearly the better pilot ." Loki said.

"But out of the two of us who is the one that can really fly?" Thor asked and then they flew out of the destroyed palace. Loki turns around to see what was going on.

"Great now they are following us." He said then the ship started jerking.

"Now they are firing at us." Loki said.

"Thank you, for the commentary Loki, it's not at all distracting." Thor said. Then he smashed into a tower.

"Don't a word." Thor said and suddenly Valki passes out.

"Valki!" Both brothers said together. Jane goes over to check on her young friend. Loki walks over to see if his niece is alright he kneels down next to Valki.

"Val, please wake up." He begs.

"I can't lose you too." Loki added. Jane noticed that he really seems to love and care about Valki.

"Don't worry Loki, Valki will be alright." Jane said.

"How do you know? You aren't a healer. You are just a mortal." Loki said.

"Uncle Loki." Valki said weakly.

"Oh, Val, thank the Norns you are alright." Loki said. Valki gets up and she wraps her arms around her uncle and she began crying into his chest.

"Shh, there, there Val, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Loki said in a comforting voice. Then he stood up and stormed over to Thor, "Oh, this is wonderful this is tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Fly around the smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant Thor it's truly brilliant. Ahh!" Loki shouted. Thor pushes his brother out of the ship.

"Uncle Loki! Father, how could you do that to my uncle?" Valki asked weakly.

"Don't worry sweetie your uncle will be alright." Thor said and he pick up his daughter.

"Jane, hold on to me and don't let go." He said. She holds onto her friend as he jumps out of the ship and the landed on a small boat.

"It seems your time in dungeons have made you know less graceful Loki." Fandral teased. Thor lays his daughter down and he covers her with a blanket.

"Loki, now take us to your secret pathway." He said. Loki took the controls from Fandral and he began to lead them to his secret pathway, but they were being followed by a group of guard who were also firing at them.

"Fandral." Thor said.

"Well good luck my friend." Fandral said and he shook Thor's hand. Then he tied off a rope, "For Asgard." He said and he jumps out of the boat and he swings into the other boat that was full of guard. He began punching them.

"Nothing personal boys." Fandral said.

They headed towards the side of a mountain, "Loki." Thor said.

"If it was easy everyone would do it." Loki said.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked as he protects his daughter and Jane.

"Possibly." Loki said laughing and then they go through crack in the mountain.

"Ta-Da." Loki proudly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They have finally arrived Svartalfheim and Loki continued to steer the boat. Thor walks over to check on his daughter he notices that Valki is still asleep. He kisses her forehead and he notice that she is still running a fever. He sits down next to Valki and Jane and he began running his fingers through his daughter sweat dampen blonde hair. Loki wishes he be with his niece, but he had to stay where he is and steer the boat.

"Thor, how is Valki doing?" He asked worried that something is wrong with his sweet little niece.

"She is running is still running a fever." Thor said as he looks at his brother.

"Thor, I can help get Val's fever down." Loki said.

"And how can you do that Loki?" Thor asked.

"With my ice powers." Loki said.

"Alright Loki, but don't you dare hurt my daughter." Thor said and he picks up Valki then he carries her over to her uncle.

"Thor, I would never hurt Valki. She is the only thing good in my life and she is the daughter Amora my best friend." Loki said then he touches his niece's face and Valki's fever finally broke and she woke up. She looks around and she saw her father and uncle sitting next to her.

"Dad, where are we?" Valki asked confused.

"We are on Svartalfheim." Thor said.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Loki asked.

"I feel much better Uncle Loki, but why are we on Svartalfheim?" Valki asked.

"We have to get the Aether out of you my child." Thor said.

"Okay dad." Valki said and she snuggles up next to her father and she yawns then she falls asleep the two brothers sat across from each other.

"Oh, what I could do with the power that flows through her veins." Loki said.

"Brother, it will consume you like it's doing to my daughter." Thor said.

"Valki, seems to be doing alright at the moment." Loki said.

"She is stronger than you know." Thor said as he lays his daughter down next to Jane and then he walks back over to his brother.

"Don't you think I know that Son of Odin." Loki said

"No. not just of Odin. You think you alone who loved mother you had her tricks, but I had her trust." Thor said.

"Trust was that her expression. We let her die?" Loki asked.

"What help were you in your cell?" Thor asked.

"Who put me there! WHO PUT ME THERE!" Loki yelled.

"You know damn well! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!" Thor yelled as he pushes his brother and he was about to punch him.

"She wouldn't want us to fight." Thor said sadly.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki said with a small smile.

"I wish I could trust you." Thor said and he walks away to join his daughter and Jane.

"Trust my rage." Loki whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Malekith." Valki said as she woke up and she sensed that he and his dark elves were close.

"Valki, what is it?" Thor asked.

"Malekith is here." Valki said.

"Loki, land the boat here." Thor said. Loki lands the boat they all get out of the boat and they began watching the elves.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked his daughter.

"I am." Loki said.

Thor walks over to Loki, "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed." Loki said.

"Yeah possibly." Thor said. Then Loki hold out his wrists, "You still don't trust me brother?" He asked.

"Would you?" Thor asked as he removes Loki's cuffs.

"No. I wouldn't." Loki said coldly and he pull a dagger from behind his back and stabs Thor in the side then he pushes him off the cliff. Thor falls and he began rolling down the side of the cliff.

Loki jumps down after Thor, "FATHER!" Valki screams as as she falls her her uncle.

"Thor! Valki come back." Jane calls and she follows her.

Valki couldn't believe that her uncle had done it again attacked her father so she decided that she had stop him herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Do you really think I cared about Frigga or about any of you?" Loki asked as he kicks Thor in the face. Thor sees his daughter and Jane running towards them so he reaches out for his hammer, but Loki grabs his arm and he cuts his arm off with his dagger.

"FATHER!" Valki screams again.

"How could you do it Uncle Loki?" I hate you!" She cries. It broke his heart, but he had to continue the plan so he grabs his niece.

"Malekith!" Loki yells. Valki began struggling to get away from her uncle, but she couldn't.

" I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift." He said and he throws Valki the ground.

"All I want a good seat to watch Asgard burn." Loki said.

Malekith began to make Valki rise in the air and she began to see visions of what the leader of the dark elves had plans for the Aether he also began to pull it out of her. It was finally out and she fall to the ground.

"Loki, now!" Thor shouted and then his hand reappeared thanks to Loki's magic. He uses his hammer to shot lighting at the Aether and Loki ran to his niece and shields her with his body as Thor making the Aether explodes.

"Val, are you alright sweetie?" He asked. Her blue-grey eyes began to flutter open and she looks around unsure where she was at the moment.

"Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Loki said.

Uncle where are we and why did you cut my dad's hand off and why did you give me the Malekith. Why did you do it?" Valki asked before Loki could answer his niece Malekith escapes and he leaves his second in command and a group of dark elves behind to fight to Asgardians. Thor was fighting the Algrim Malekith's second in command while Loki and Valki were surround by the dark elves.

"Valki, stay closes to me and I will keep you safe." Loki said.

"I can fight. Sif has be teaching me how fight." Valki said and she drew her daggers and she began to fighting one of the dark elves. Loki began fighting along side his niece.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Suddenly one of the dark elves hit Valki knocking her to the ground this action enraged Loki he began killing the elves. Then he ran over to Valki, "Are you alright Val? Your not hurt are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine Uncle Loki." Valki said. Then they saw that Thor is losing the fight against Algrim.

"Father, I'm coming hold on!" Valki called and she was about to run off, but was stopped by her uncle.

"Uncle Loki, let me go. I have help my dad." She said and she began struggling.

"Valki, stop it right now. I want you to stay here where it is safe so I can go and help your father." Loki said and he let go of his niece then he ran to save his brother, but what Loki didn't know that Valki was following him. Algrim began punching Thor, but only stop when I sword blade came out of his chest he looks down then he turns around and he stabs Loki in the chest and then he pushes him to ground, " See you in hell monster." He said. Algrim feels something on his back and he tries to get it off his back, but he could so he exploded.

Thor runs to his little brother, " No...no...no. Ah you fool you didn't listen Thor said as he held Loki.

"I know. "I'm a fool. I'm fool." Loki said and he began to breath hard.

"Stay with me okay." Thor said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Tell Valki that I am sorry." Loki said.

"It's okay and I will. It's alright I will tell father what you did here today." Thor said.

"I didn't do it for him." Loki said and then he breaths his last as he dies in Thor's arms.

"NOOOOO!" Thor screams. Valki ran to her father and she sees that her Uncle Loki is on the ground and her father is holding him. She also sees that her uncle is died.

"NO! Uncle Loki!" Valki screams and she fell to the ground and she began crying to her uncle wounded chest. She couldn't believe that he was gone and what was worse is that she said she hates him and she didn't get the chance to say goodbye or that she was sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thor finally noticed that his daughter was laying across her uncle's lifeless body so he puts his hand on her back and he began to rub her back for she was crying so hard. He knew that he had to calm his little girl down before she makes herself sick.

"Shh there, there Valki, everything is going to be alright sweetheart I promise baby." Thor said as he hold his daughter close and Valki continues on crying into her father's chest.

"No. It's not alright dad, it will never be alright." Valki said through her tears.

"What's do you mean sweetie?" Thor asked as Jane walks over.

"I told Uncle Loki that I hated him and now I will never get the chance to say that I am sorry. He died thinking that I hated him and that I didn't love him anymore. I never got the chance to say goodbye." Valki cried.

"It's all my fault that uncle Loki is gone." She said. Thor makes his daughter looks at him, "Valki, you listen to me young lady it's not your fault what happened to your uncle and he knows that you don't really hate him. He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was." He said as he hugs his child. Valki hugs her father as her tears finally turn into sniffles.

"Do you feel better Valki?" Jane asked.

"Not really Jane, but I want revenge on Malekith for he had his second in commanded did to Grandmother and Uncle Loki." Valki said.

"I agree with you Valki, but we have to find out where he is going." Thor said.

"I know where he is." Valki said.

"Where is he Valki?" Thor asked.

"He is heading to Midgard. He is going to use the Aether to make all the realms go dark during the convergence." Valki said.

"How do you know Valki?" Thor asked.

"Well father, I saw it." Valkli said.

"Alright my child, let's go and avenge your grandmother and uncle." Thor said and he stands up then he helps his daughter to stand. He wraps his arm around Valki then father and daughter walk towards a cave with Jane walking next to Thor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They entered the cave and they see a lot of trash then Jane see her car key that Darcy intern Ian had lost she picks up the key. Suddenly Jane's cell phone started ringing she answers the call and she began to talk to the other person on the phone. Thor notices that his daughter was sitting on a rock and she is staring at the cave entrance. He also sees that she is deep in thought.

Thor sits down next to his daughter, "Valki, what are you think about sweetheart? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I was thinking about about uncle Loki and I am not alright." Valki said and she began crying. Thor wraps his arms around his upset and crying daughter and he holds her close. She cries into her father's chest and he began rubbing Valki's back trying to comfort and calm her down. Once she had calmed down Jane finally finishes her phone call.

"Come Valki we should get going." Thor said.

"Alright father." Valki said and they all walked through a portal the group arrived back where Jane left her car.

Back on Svartalfheim there is a shadow in the cave behind a rock who had been watching the group as the left. The shadow began crying then walked out of the cave to wait for someone to come.

 **A/N: Hi Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I thought this was a good place to stop. Can anyone guess you the shadow is? Please read and review. Enjoy the chapter and the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Back on Midgard Jane, Thor and Valkki enter the house, Where have you been Jane?" You just can't go off to another world. The whole world is going crazy." Darcy said.

"Erik, where are your pants?" Jane asked as she hugs him.

"He said it helps him think." Ian said.

Well we are going to need if we are going to stop this thing." Jane said.

"Are you well Erik?" Thor asked while his arm his still around his daughter. Erik just laughs, "Your brother's not coming?" He asked.

"Loki is dead." Thor said sadly.

"Oh thank god." Erik said happily. Hearing this Valki let's go of her father and she drew her daggers.

"Oh, dare you mortal. I don't care what my uncle did. I loved him and you will not say anything against my uncle." Valki shouted and she was about to attack her father's friend.

"Valki, calm down sweetheart." Thor said.

"No, father, how could you let him say that about my uncle?" Valki asked.

"I'm so sorry." Erik said and he hugs Thor.

"Thank you, Erik." Thor said and he hugs Eirk back. The adults began to make plans while Valki twirl her daggers in her hands.

"This is pointless I am ready to get revenge. If you aren't going to help me I will do it myself." Valki said and she gets up and heads for the door.

"Valki, stop." Thor said getting in front of her blocking the door.

"Father, get out of my way he has to pay for what he did to my grandmother and my uncle." Valki said as she tries to push pass her father.

"Valki, would they want you to charge in headfirst without a strategic plan?" Thor asked. She broke down crying, "Its not fair! Valki screams as tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's not fair sweetie?" Thor asked.

"Why did they have to leave me?" Valki asked as more tears stream down her wet cheeks.

"They're not truly gone Valki. They're still with you in here." Thor said pointing at her heart. She began trembling and she threw her arms around her father. He began rubbing her back trying to calm her down then finally her tears turn into sniffles.

"Thor, we found out were Malekith is." Jane said.

"Where is he?" Thor asked and Valki looks at Jane.

"He is at Greenwich." Ian said.

"Let's go father, please." Valki begs as she looks up at Thor.

 **A/N: I want to thank Purplecatlover93 for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Yes, my daughter." Thor said and he held out his hand and his hammer flew into it.

"Alright let me grab my equipment then we can go." Jane said. She grabbed her equipment and they all headed out to Malekith's location. Thor and his daughter landed then they see Malekith walking towards them.

"You evil monster I am going to make you pay for what your monster did to my uncle and my grandmother." Valki said as she drew her daggers.

"You are brave little one, but you are no match for me." Malekith said.

"You don't know what I can do monster." Valki said and she was about to attack Malekith, but Thor grabs his daughter's arm and he pulls her back.

"Father, let me go! This stupid dark elf has to pay for what his monster did to grandmother and Uncle Loki." Valki said trying to get away from her father.

"Valki, listen to me my child. He will pay for what he did, but I need you to go and protect Jane and her friends." Thor said.

"Fine Father, I will go, but beat him with in a inch of his life." Valki said coldly.

"Don't worry Valki, I will teach this dark elf a lesson he will never forget." Thor said.

"Good." Valki said and she walks away. Once his daughter was out of the way, Thor and Malekith began fighting each other.

 **A/N: Loki's younger sister here :) I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I was going through a bit of a writer's block. Hopefully it is has passed. Please read and and review. Chapter 23 coming soon.**


End file.
